


Temptation

by mechafeline



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dress Uniforms, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek Bingo 2020, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafeline/pseuds/mechafeline
Summary: For Star Trek Bingo 2020, prompt: Dress Uniforms.Spock sees Kirk in his dress uniform for the first time and has never been so tempted to skip a meeting in his life.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the fifth and final prompt for Star Trek Bingo 2020. Do not try and write five one-shots in one day kids, learn from my mistakes.
> 
> Also this does get fairly explict but cuts before anything really gets going so yeah, take heed if you need to.

Spock hadn’t known being in a relationship could change the way you saw the world until James Tiberus Kirk came along. 

It was the simple things he noticed the most. Showering, for example, had been a mundane, daily task, just something he needed to do like eating and breathing. Now Jim was a part of his daily routine and it was like someone had turned the all colour on in the world. Suddenly the mundane was vibrant and full of temptation. Some mornings he gave in to his more primal urges; pressing Jim into the tiled wall and fucking him just the way he knew he liked it. Other times he simply enjoyed the feeling of sharing this uninterrupted time with his bonded.

He thought he’d noted and catalogued every new feeling and temptation Jim brought out in him, but this morning he was proven wrong.

They had a meeting with Admiral Raner which meant they needed to be dressed appropriately. Spock was always ready before Jim and having to wear his dress uniform meant he was taking even longer than usual.

“Jim, we need to leave in three point seven minutes if we want to be on time,” Spock called, trying not to let his impatience be felt over their bond.

“I know, babe, I know, I’m coming! Can you grab my boots?”

“I already have them,” Spock sighed as a golden curled head popped out of the bathroom, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Is this thing on right?” he walked out, smoothing out his dress uniform as he made his way over to his mate. Spock’s breath hitched slightly, his hands curling into fists. The way the fabric hugged his mate’s chest showed off every tempting line and curve in a way he hadn’t expected. Jim didn’t have many clothes that could make him look unattractive but this...something so professional and pristine that showed off how highly decorated Jim was as well as highlighting every one of his physical assets. He wanted to run his hands all over him, taste what little skin was exposed and...

Spock wasn’t aware he was staring until he felt Jim prod their bond. He snapped back to reality just in time to hear Jim ask, “You Okay?”

“Affirmative,” Spock blinked rapidly, doing his best to push down the arousal he’d built, “Are you ready?”

“Uh huh, let’s go,” as he followed Jim outside it took all of his self control not to stare again. He let his eyes run down his mate’s body as much he dared in public but forced himself not to think about it too much. He was positive Jim had already felt his desire through their bond, he wouldn’t be walking nearly so suggestively if he hadn’t, and Jim’s self control was abysmal. If he thought there was any chance Spock would ditch the meeting and f _ uck him on the nearest horizontal surface… _

Spock’s gaze snapped to meet Jim’s, glaring at him pointedly. That was not his own thought.

_ Jim, do _ **_not_ ** _ tempt me. The meeting with Admiral Rander cannot be re-arranged and there is no reasonable explanation we could give for our absence. _

Jim gave him a weak grin.  _ Sorry, couldn’t help myself. _

Spock sighed, forcing himself not to look over at his mate again. The feeling of arousal floating between them was going to be hard enough to ignore without the added visual stimulus. This meeting couldn’t be over soon enough.

* * *

As soon they arrived back in their quarters Spock shoved pinned him against the wall.

“ _ Spock _ ,” Jim breathed, not bothering to hold back the soft moan of approval as greedy hands slid down his frame.

“I need you, Jim,” Spock growled softly against his ear, his palms sliding up underneath his shirt. Throughout the entire meeting he could feel Spock’s restraint crumbling until the only thing stopping him from taking Jim right then and there was the fact they were not alone. Had Bones and Scotty not been there he was certain he would’ve been pounced on the moment the Admiral cut communications.

“You like the uniform?” Jim practically purred, nuzzling into his mate’s neck as he let their bond fly open, their lust blending together in their shared mind-space. Spock groaned, pushing himself closer. 

“I like it on  _ you _ .”

Jim smirked. It was his glasses all over again. He rarely wore them but his eyes had been worse than usual. Complaining to Bones had only led to a sharp reminder that he was supposed to wear his glasses when he was reading, not just when he could be bothered to.

So Spock had wandered into their quarters one night to find him wearing glasses, reading one of Scotty’s engine reports and neither of them had been prepared for Spock’s reaction. He’d practically thrown himself on Jim, pinning him into the couch and taking him right then and there. It’d been  _ amazing _ . Even now he made a point to put them on whenever he thought there was a chance he and Spock might get some alone time together afterwards. Bones would truly be proud.

“Do you wanna help me out of it then, babe?” Jim tugged the front of Spock’s own shirt open, eagerly running his hands over the exposed skin. 

“ _ No _ ,” Spock bit back a moan, pressing harder into him, “I want you  _ in it _ .”

“Ooh Spock that’s naughty,” Jim found his lips, giving his Vulcan a quick kiss that both of them enjoyed far too much, “When did you get so-ah-!”

In one swift motion, Spock picked him off the ground and pulled down his dress pants just enough to get access to the areas he wanted, before pressing him into the wall again. Jim wrapped his legs around his waist, delighting in the strength his mate had. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Spock panted, grinding their clothed erections against each other, “How difficult you make it for me to have any self control?”

Jim moaned, moving his hands around to grab Spock’s ass. Spock let out a hiss of approval, leaning in closer to nip at his neck. “Show me?”Jim groaned, sending his desperate want across their bond.

“ _ With pleasure _ ,” Spock captured his lips with his own, possessive and needy. 

He’d have to make a point to wear his dress uniform more often. Maybe next time he’d wear his glasses too, now wouldn’t that be fun.


End file.
